


When the World Burns Around You

by MissLiveByThePen



Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Friends to Lovers, Jedi Armitage Hux, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), KyluxAdvent2020, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen
Summary: The frantic message from Ben is more than enough for Armitage to make the journey back to the temple. He doesn't understand what's happening, but he knows their friendship was forged too sturdy to ignore his calls.Kylux Advent 2020: Day 8: Gifts and Presents
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035960
Kudos: 20





	When the World Burns Around You

/Come get me, please./

When Armitage woke up in the middle of the night to such a frantic call, he knew he couldn't just ignore the comm. Ben Solo didn't say 'please' unless it was serious. So, what more could the redhead do besides toss off his blankets and send back a quick 'on my way' before turning his ship in the direction of his friend. As the stars passed him, he played with the comlink in his hand, remembering the very night he received it. 

\--------flash back------

“I’ve got something for you.”

Armitage blinked as he glanced up at Ben and back down to his outstretched hand. The younger boy gave the poorly wrapped box a little shake as the redhead stared at it. “What is that?”

Snorting softly, Ben rolled his eyes as he plopped down beside him in the dirt. His lanky legs spread out in front of him towards the roaring fire. Behind them, the other padawans were celebrating with homemade goods and gifts from their guardians. It was a sweet image that he didn’t want to intrude on with his melancholy thoughts. 

There wasn’t a gift for Armitage Hux this year. Not with his mother’s death so fresh and still so raw. 

Ben shook the box again before plopping it into his lap, “the point of a present is that you open it to find out what’s in it.”

“I’m not looking for charity,” he said, even as his hand curled around the box. He ignored Ben’s scoff of ‘it’s not charity’ before unraveling the ribbon and watching the paper fall open. It wasn’t anything big. The box itself was nondescript and just a bit bigger than the palm of his hand. His eyes narrowed as he opened the lid to reveal a shiny new comlink. He picked it up with a curious glance on his face. “What’s this for?”

Ben gave a little shrug as he leaned back against the ground, “for when you leave.”

Despite his best efforts, Armitage wasn’t able to hide his shock at hearing those words. His heart just wasn’t in being a Jedi anymore. His mother’s death had taken him to a dark place that he needed to get out of on his own. He’d been mulling over the idea of leaving the Jedi Order for weeks now. He just didn’t realize his thoughts were so unshielded from Ben. 

“Don’t try to deny it,” Ben said as he tilted his head back to watch the stars. “You need something else. That’s...that’s okay. Just make sure you keep in contact with me.” Ben’s head popped up to give a sweet grin to the redhead. “It’ll be our little secret.”

Armitage curled his fingers around the comlink with a jerky nod of his head. “Thank you, Ben. I’ll keep it close. You’ll reach out to me if you ever need anything, right?”

“Of course I will,” Ben chirped as he pushed himself back up and scooted as close as possible to Armitage, “but we both know it’ll be you needing me.” His tone teasing as he elbowed the older one. 

With a soft huff, he rolled his eyes. “Which one of us has a terrible habit of flying off the handle at every turn?” That only made Ben even more insufferable as they spent the rest of the evening teasing and joking until past the time for ‘lights out’.

Armitage made the decision just a few weeks later to leave. Taking his pack and comlink, he bid goodbye to the stability and safety of the Jedi Temple. 

\---------End Flashback---------------- 

As he entered the atmosphere, he could only make out the shaking, terrified form of Ben Solo as the temple burned in the background. He didn’t ask any questions as jetted them away from the ruins, just reaching over to take the younger man's chilled hand to lace their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! :)


End file.
